Finally
by whitelily5445
Summary: Rinta was the most popular guy in school ,while Piko was just a loner who gets picked on everyday. But Piko secretly loves Rinta. Will he finally be able to tell him the truth. Birthday request from Love Chronical. Rated T for suicide attempt. RintaxPiko And before anyone can whine and complain to me, RINTA CAN EITHER BE 'RINTA' OR 'RINTO!. It doesn't matter which one you say.


A/N: So…after being away for so long, I got a birthday request from Love Chronical on the 13th. So, I hope you enjoy this, I think I will enjoy writing this as well~ 3

Piko let out a sigh, staring at the board. He wanted to get to his next class. That was the class he had with Rinta Kagamine. Piko blushed at the name, smiling a little bit. He always had a crush on Rinta, since at least the 7th grade. But Rinta was so popular and Piko was so….not popular. He let out another sigh, moving his head to look out the window. He tried to tell Rinta a couple times before how he felt about him, but they always ended in his running away from the conversation. But unlike others, Rinta didn't make fun of him. He was really popular, but he was nice to everyone. And that's what Piko liked most about him.

The bell rang moments later, letting everyone know that it was time for their next class. Piko stood up, gathering up his things as he hurried to his next class. Maybe if he got there early, like Rinta did, then he would get a chance to talk to him and maybe even finally tell him how he feels without anyone there to make fun of him about it. A lot of people made fun of Piko so many reasons. He had white hair. He's albino. He's a fag. His parents abuse him. He always has new scraps and cuts on him every day. He wears the same clothes every day. Piko didn't care about those rumors. He knew what was true about himself and he held onto that! He wasn't going to let anyone get to him.

As he stepped into his classroom, he noticed that, like he expected, Rinta was there along with 2 other people, but they don't really do much. Piko smiled and sat down at his desk that was actually only 1 seat up and 1 row away from Rinta. He smiled happily as he turned around in his chair to face Rinta.

" H-hello Rinta," he said to him, trying to get his attention. Rinta noticed him, looking at him with a smile.

" Hey Piko. What's up?" he asked, placing his hand on his desk and leaning forward a little bit. Piko blushed, hesitating as to what he should say next.

" I just wanted to have a little talk with you. How are you doing?" he asked.

" I'm fine thanks for asking. And sure. We can talk a little. How are you Piko? Parents aren't giving you a hard time are they?" he asked. Piko looked down at his words. Rinta did believe the rumor that Piko's parents abused him. Piko never got a chance to tell him that it was just a load of crap. He looked back up at him.

" No, my parents aren't doing anything to me. Actually Rinta, I think I should let you know that my parents aren't abusive. A few people just made that up because I came to school with a lot of scraps every day. But that's from my parents," he explained, but left out the detail that it was because of Rinta's friends that he came to school with bruises every day. Rinta smiled, nodding.

" I sorta figured that it was just a rumor. I just never had a chance to ask you if it was true or not," he replied, smiling warmly at him. Piko's heart skipped a beat, his blush getting redder. ' I guess now would be a good chance to tell him,' Piko thought and he took a deep breath.

" Rinta, can I tell you something important?" Piko asks. Rinta raises an eyebrow and nods.

" Yeah sure. You can tell me anything Piko," he responded. Piko took another deep breath, looking right into Rinta's eyes.

" Rinta I li-," he was cut off from a notebook hitting him on the head. He looked over and came face to face with Miku Hatsune, one of Rinta's top friends.

" Oh what were you gonna tell him Piko? Huh? Oh what that you like him?" Miku teased him, laughing. Piko's face got brighter red as more of their friends came into the room.

" Yeah Piko, we all know you like Rinta, you little fag," Miku boyfriend, Kaito mocked him.

" Yeah you freak. Rinta don't like you. Just stop wasting your time," another one, Rin Kagamine, said, hitting Piko in the head with her pencil case.

" Your such a fag Piko. So dumb too. Rinta doesn't like you and he never will. Just give it up already," Rin's brother, Len said, going to stand by Rin. Everyone started laughing in unison. That was enough. Piko stood up and ran out of the room. He thought someone called after him, but he didn't pay attention. He kept on running, up to the roof as he slammed the door open. He fell onto the floor, crying his eyes out. It was never this bad. Normally when they made fun of him, he just ignored it. But they made fun of him about it right in front of Rinta. He couldn't deal with that. He let his face go onto the concrete, crying everything away. He was sick of it. Sick of everything. And he was done. He stood up, sniffling as he walked to the edge of the roof. He looked down at the world below him, smiling to himself a bit. Now he wouldn't be able to get hurt anymore….by anyone. Just as he was about to fall, he hear a yell that stopped him.

" Piko stop!" Rinta yelled, running over to him and pulling him away from the edge, causing them to fall over. Rinta was below Piko, holding onto him tightly as Piko struggled.

" Rinta let me go! Let me go, let me go!" Piko sobbed, trying to get out of Rinta's grip. Rinta's grip only got tighter the more Piko struggled.

" No Piko! I'm not going to let you end your life like this!" he yelled back, looking at him. Piko lifted his head up so he could look at Rinta too.

" Why? Why won't you just let me die Rinta!" Piko yelled, struggling against him. Rinta silently cursed to himself, sitting up while still holding Piko.

" Because I don't want you to go that's why!" Rinta yelled. Piko gasped, stopping his struggling. This allowed Rinta to let his grip loosen a bit. All was silent for moment, before Piko spoke.

" Why don't you want me to go Rinta? I'm nothing to you, just a nuisance! A waste of your time and space! Nobody needs me! So why? Why won't you just let me go?" Piko asked, his tears falling faster now. Rinta lifted a hand to brush Piko's hair out of his face as he gave him a small, gentle smile.

" Because Piko, you're very special to me..I….I love you," Rinta admits, stroking his hair. Piko was shocked as he stared at Rinta. _He what? Rinta….loves me?_ He could barely believe it as he continued to look at Rinta.

" I…I love you too Rinta," Piko finally said, burying his face in Rinta's shoulder. Rinta wrapped his arms around him in a hug, smiling.

" Good. You'd better," he replied, pushing Piko back so he could look at him. Piko looked back at him, smiling softly. Rinta gave one last smile before he pressed his lips to Piko's deciding his future then and there. And nobody was going to take it away from him. Nobody…

A/N: Done in record time! I swear. I got home and started working on this and it only took me like….15 or 20 minutes to write it. Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Birthday to Love Chronical. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do~


End file.
